Bitter Sweet Romance
by reasonablyinsane
Summary: Rima, a girl who loves comedy, doesn't know anything about love, never experienced relationships, and never had her FIRST KISS! One day, in the park a guy he barely even know have stolen HER FIRST KISS after saving her.


**RIMAHIKO! :DD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The First Kiss Stealer<strong>

5…..

4...

3…

2..

1.

_BELL_

"At last!" I shouted as I stand up and ran outside the classroom with my bag.

"RIMA!" called someone from behind. I turned around to the familiar voice. Then I saw a girl with pink hair and a brown haired girl beside her who's running towards me.

"Let's GO!" said Amu as she drags me out of the school.

"W-where are we going?"

"We're going to meet someone." Said Yaya.

"With who?"

She giggled.

**Park**

"There he is..Kirishima!" called Amu then she grinned at me. _Something's going on in here_. Fuyuki Kirishima, my childhood friend. Everyone knows that he likes me but he never confessed to me. And I don't want that to happen. I hate relationships. It's not that I already got into a relationship before but due to my observation people have a relationship and after that they'll break up. And the girl will cry for the whole week. That's what I know. And honestly, I don't know anything about love. And I still haven't had my first kiss. And I want it to be special.

Then Kirishima ran to us. "Hi Amu, Yaya.." then he paused and his cheeks turned red. "Hi..M-mashiro-san.."

"Hello." I replied casually.

"I guess we should get going." Said Yaya then she pulled Amu.

"W-wait!" said Kirishima. But they both got away.

Shouldn't I be the one stopping them?

"What do you want?"

"I-I've got something to tell you Mashiro-san."

"What is it?"

"Uhhh..errr..I-I.."

Geez! What is taking him so long?

Then suddenly there's a sound of an ice cream van.

"D-do you want to have ice cream?"

"Huh?...S-sure. Only if you're paying."

"What flavor?"

"Chocolate."

Then he ran in the ice cream van.

I was left all alone. I looked up at the sky and then suddenly I remember something. It is when I got kidnapped when I was 7. I sighed. Since then my parents are so strict. And got body guards with me all the time. They're not here this time but I bet they must be hiding behind the bushes or behind the tree.

My name is Rima Mashiro, a first year at Seiyo Academy and the daughter of the owner of the 2nd richest and popular company in Japan, The Mashiro Company. My dad is actually good friends with the owner of the richest company(#1) in the country. What does it call again?Uhhh..errr..I already forgot. But anyway, I still haven't seen that family face to face but we're going to have dinner with them on Friday night, so tomorrow night. I heard they have a son same age as me. I hope he loves comedy so that we could both get along.

"Hey miss want to play with me?" said a man with a smoke.

This must be a kidnapper. I'll just answer them back since my body guards will save me.

"Uh.. no..I don't talk to strangers or…greasy old guys." I replied and look straight in his eyes.

"What did you say?" then he grabbed my hand and tried to pull me. I tried to let go from his grasp but it's strong. Where are my body guards? Why is it no one's saving me?

"HELP!"

"Quit shouting!" Then he tried to pull me.

"Let go of me!" then I closed my eyes and tears run down my cheeks. Someone save me!

Then suddenly, I heard the soung of punching and kicking then he let go of me and he fell to ground. Then I saw a guy with long purple hair standing in front of me. His eyes is same color as his hair. His few inches taller than me. He's so good-looking! Then he held out his hand.

"Are you okay?"

My eyes and his purple eyes met. I can hear my heart beating so fast.

"Y-yes I am. T-thank you…." I stuttered. "Uhh… Is there something you like?"

"Huh?"

"As for payment for saving Me." my heart is still beating so fast.

"hhhmmm…how about a kiss.." then he grinned at me.

"K-kiss?" Then he pulled me close to his face. I can feel his breath. And then suddenly, I froze as he kissed me! After a few seconds he let go of me and his lips.

"I should be going now. Goodbye Chibi!" then he ran away.

"What just happen?" Then suddenly my senses came back and recalled everything that happened. Then I realized I kissed someone I don't know! And also, my first kiss has been stolen by a purple-head pervert!

"What the?" my face turns hot because of anger. But...my heart is beating so fast.

"Are you okay Mashiro-san?" asked Kirishima whose holding 2 cones of Ice cream.

"No I'm not!" Then I walked away leaving Kirishima behind.

"I'll kill that purple head first kiss stealer!"


End file.
